


Small

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Family thing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nero snap, Not Beta Read, V doesnt know how to take care of kids, danero implied maybe?, idk everything is danero implied to me lately, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: It was not V’s intention to offend, in fact, he wanted to have continue talking, but he felt he had no right to do so. Not after everything he was doing. Another sigh escaped as he considered how to turn the situation around.
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my drafts and saw this little thing lost in there. Decided to finish it for good and I don't know if I'm happy about it....   
> Enjoy!

They had just defeated another horde of demons when both sat among the wreckage of that gray city to rest. Blood was still running fresh through the cement and pieces of meat judged them blindly from the asphalt.

V was having trouble breathing after running around, trying to keep up with the younger boy. However, it wasn’t just for fighting that his lungs inflated desperately, it was also for fearing the results awaiting him at the end of the battle.

His tired eyes watched the sky framed by the bumpy buildings when he heard the sound of metal crackling not far from him. His head turned to the noise direction, finding, a few feet to the side, Nero testing the prosthesis to make sure it still worked.

The young man looked so calm despite the confused expression on his eyes and the few drops of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. V watched him, wondering how he could still be by his side, unaware of everything that happened behind his eyes. Watching him thinking that his innocence made him weak as much as made him indestructible.

"Have you..." Unintentionally the words came out low on V's lips, but as soon as he saw the young man turn around looking for his face, he fell silent.

The curious blue eyes stared at him saying nothing, waiting for something he didn't even know what it was. The older, however, was unable to continue. Guilt shut him up.

"No. Nothing. ”

"What?" His question followed confused eyebrows was not answered. His eyes looked at the defeated way V turned away with a bitter smile on the corner of his lips. For a moment, the silence between them made the wind singing through the city become clear. "Come on, what is it?"

"You are too young to understand" The answer came out slowly, but heavy enough to take a sigh from V.

It took Nero a few moments to absorb his words and understand what that warning meant.

“How can you call me that? Look at yourself! ” With a smile-less laugh, he pointed. His eyes glared at V's profile, daring him to reply. However, there was nothing in exchange for his frustration. "Too young..." Turning forward, he repeated while shaking his head.

Turning his face slightly to the side, V watched from the corner the younger man moving annoyed as he bit his lip. At that moment, Nero looked like a teenager arguing with his parents, feeling frustrated that he could not refute his words, repeating all the talk and cursing in his mind.

It was not V’s intention to offend, in fact, he wanted to have continue talking, but he felt he had no right to do so. Not after everything he was doing. Another sigh escaped as he considered how to turn the situation around.

He thought that apologizing might not be the best option and changing the subject would certainly make it worse. If Dante was there, he would probably make a joke and everything would work out, but he wasn't Dante.

His shoulders fell down with his tired head when he decided what to do.

"Have you ever... Felt small?"

He spoke, looking at the broken cars ahead, finally revealed the reason for his melancholy.

Nero heard, but did not move. He was still mad.

"Really" mumbled under his breath, laughing with a sad look. “Did you hear what he said back there? Dead weight” His question was followed by an answer spoken slowly, as if trying to spell the words. His frustration overflowed his face when he turned to look at the other.

V watched him for a moment, couldn't believe the boy was still thinking about it.

"And they call me kid everywhere and, now, 'too young'" "Swinging his arms in the air, he pointed clearly annoyed.

V remained silent. He already expected the boy to complain about futile things, but he didn't expect to see him biting his teeth like that. The anger and disappointment in his tone made the brunette's chest ache, as if he understood his voice.

“And… And, you know, I'm trying. I am doing everything I can” Beating one fist against the rubble around him, Nero spoke trying to control the currents of feelings shooting through his body. “I train every day. I go out to hunt shit and I help him every damn time he asks…. Hell, I do it even when he doesn't ask! I do all of it...”

His loud voice screaming the words fell silent leaving only his unsteady breath echoing between them. V watched his curved eyebrows and imagined the pain in his chest. The desire for power to overcome pain was something he knew too well. For a moment, he thought that Dante was too cruel to both of them.

“I never get late when he calls me and I fight” Turning around, Nero stared at V's tired eyes and, swallowing hard, continued. "I fight everything ever since I know myself and for fucking what?" Raising his tone again, he stood up looking at the skies as if he hoped someone, somewhere, could answer him. V stood up beside him, bewitched by the pain that afflicted his eyes, seeing in the young man a picture of his weakness. “If I can't even help him…”

Shrugging his shoulders, he finished before turning around and showing his defeated face from a fight that seemed to never ending in his mind.

“I am not trying to be better than him but I am trying something,” He spoke again, this time calmly, almost without any spirit left, looking into the other's slightly wide eyes. “But it doesn't matter because now he's there and I… I…” V took a step forward when he noticed tears forming in the corner of his eyes, preventing him from speaking. Nero felt his throat burning and without having more strength to hold on, he let the pain seep through his eyes. "I don't wanna lose Dante" Placing his hand on his face, he sobbed hiding his eyes. "I don't want him to die!"

In an impulse of emotion, V hugged him, tightening his arms around his shaking body, feeling his own eyes burn and his heart ache. He hugged him tightly as if hugging himself, sharing his grief.

"He won’t," he whispered through his teeth, feeling fear take over his body. "He can't die ..."

Nero rested his head on his shoulder, wanting to hide from everything. His hands grasped V's back, squeezing his clothes desperate to have something to hold on to.

"Yes... I feel small."

**Author's Note:**

> A father to child conversation where they both cry about the stupid uncle *sad eyes emoji*  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
